


Special Smile

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Thorin has a special smile that he only ever directs at Bilbo.





	Special Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

The only times Bilbo was used to seeing Thorin smile was when he was getting himself all excited about how they were going to reclaim Erebor, and when observing his nephews. Truth be told, Thorin never quite smiled fully. It was mostly just a twitch of his lips, but all of that changed when they established what they meant to each other. Suddenly Thorin was smiling freely around him, and Bilbo had never felt so honored.

The first time it happened was just after they’d had that big talk that had left them both giddy and blissful, and most importantly a couple. Thorin grinned happily at him and Bilbo stared at him for a few seconds too long; wiping the smile straight off his face.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked, an uncertainty to his voice. “Did I misunderstand something?”

Bilbo shook his head. “No, no! Not at all. You’re fine, it’s just…” He bit his lip. “I’ve never seen you smile that hugely.”

He’d never seen the future King Under the Mountain blush either, but that day seemed to be full of surprises.

Ever since then Bilbo could easily recognize the smile that Thorin only ever directed to him, and he felt like the luckiest hobbit in Middle Earth.

“You must really like me,” he told the dwarf one evening.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Hopefully I’ve made that clear.”

“Oh, you have.” Bilbo shifted a bit so that he was leaning against the king more properly. “You’re not too big on words, but your actions speak loudly enough.”

The corners of Thorin’s lips jerked upwards. “My actions?”

Bilbo nodded. “You always make sure that everyone listens to my suggestions, you always wait until I’ve been served before you start eating, and you always smile at me.”

Thorin scratched his neck. “That makes it sound like I’m being awful to people I  _don’t_ like.”

Bilbo snorted. “You make sure that the others are comfortable, but you do it a bit differently with me. For example, I’ve never seen you smile at anyone else the way you do at me.”

Thorin hummed, his gaze stuck on the rest of the company. “I must really like you.”

Bilbo felt himself grinning. “Good thing I like you, too.”

“I’m sure things would’ve been slightly unpleasant if you didn’t.”

Bilbo nodded mock seriously. “I would’ve fled from the company to avoid the tension, and then of course die on my way back to the Shire. Yes, it’s a very good thing I like you back, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin burst out laughing; his whole body shaking. “And people call me dramatic.”

Bilbo poked him in the ribs. “Don’t think for one second that you aren’t.”

Thorin batted his hand away playfully. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what? Poke you?”

Thorin nodded. “I’m sensitive there.”

Bilbo felt his stomach jolt because Eru was that cute. “You’re ticklish, you mean?”

“I guess that is the correct term for it.”

“You just revealed very sensitive information, Thorin. Better be careful.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “I trust you, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo held back his squeal of happiness and smirked at him. “You might grow to regret that.”

From that day on Bilbo made sure to tickle Thorin at least a little bit everyday. Sometimes just a poke or two satisfied him. He was aware that they were never in fact alone, so he never went overboard in case Thorin would get pissed at him afterwards due to the others witnessing their great leader giggling like a maniac. However, his worries were in vain because Thorin confessed something to him one early morning; the rising sun bathing their surroundings with light.

“I like it when you tickle me,” he mumbled, not looking at him. They were standing quite a bit away from the company, awaiting breakfast and watching the landscapes before them.

Bilbo turned to him in surprise. “You do?”

Thorin nodded; the movement tense and unsure.

“I always thought I was just being annoying when I did it.”

“It makes me feel close to you.”

Bilbo felt his heart explode. “It makes me feel the same.” He reached out for his hands, forcing him to look at him in the process. “You laughing so freely around me. I cannot say I don’t love it.”

Thorin cracked a smile at that. “You’re the only one I do these things with, you know.”

“I do.”

“The only one I’ve allowed to get this close to me.”

“I know.” Bilbo pressed Thorin’s knuckles to his lips. “I’m grateful for it.”

Thorin didn’t say anything; just smiled at him.

“Now would be the perfect opportunity to attack you,” Bilbo pondered aloud. “Get you laughing properly.”

Thorin chuckled somewhat nervously and Bilbo felt like flying. “It would be, yes.”

“Would you mind me doing it when we’re this close to the others?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh, good.”

Bilbo pounced on him, though he knew Thorin fell back on purpose because he doubted he could make the dwarf even budge. They landed on the ground lightly; Bilbo perched on Thorin’s waist and both of them laughing. Thorin started laughing even harder once Bilbo’s fingers set to work.

“Mâhahahal!” he cried, visibly holding himself back from pushing Bilbo off.

Bilbo was meanwhile scribbling all over his tummy; sending ticklish jolts through him. Bilbo had always prided himself in being a skilled tickler. He certainly had made his little cousins squeal.

“Are you enjoying yourself, oh great king?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Thorin would probably snort if he could. “I ahaham.”

“Wonderful.”

Bilbo moved upwards to pinch at his ribs; not quite managing to tickle between each bone since Thorin’s clothes were in the way. It didn’t seem to matter, since the dwarf was giggling nevertheless.

“Bilbohoho.”

“Yes, love?”

Thorin only laughed in response.

Later, after Bilbo had reduced his dwarf to an incoherent mess, they both sat down with the rest of the company, ignoring their curious looks. Thorin’s laughter was bound to have been heard all the way to Lake-town.

Bilbo spotted Thorin smiling at him and ate his breakfast with a warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
